


Weddings and wars (I)

by Fae



Series: How to raise a Medici [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: "Posso fare entrambe le cose" dichiara Bianca, cercando sostegno nello sguardo di Contessina. "Sposare Guglielmo, e avere una spada."





	Weddings and wars (I)

**Author's Note:**

> \- la missione completamente fuori di testa (che in parte ho deciso io stessa, quindi joke's on me, proprio) della scorsa settimana del COWT era: una storia con prompt 'parità', divisa in due parti di lunghezza uguale o molto simile, tra le quali ci sia uno stacco temporale. Io l'ho guardata, ho fatto tipo HAHAHAHA e me ne sono andata, sicurissima di non scriverci niente. Eccetto che poi Giuliano. ('Giuliano' è ormai una frase compiuta in sé. E' una cosa che accade e tu puoi solo rassegnarti, tanto non c'è speranza di fare altrimenti.)  
> \- ho diviso la fic in due one shot invece di due capitoli come avevo fatto inizialmente, così da mantenere solo la prima all'interno della serie e avere l'altra per conto proprio. Il link alla seconda parte è nelle note finali!  
> \- ho amato i bb!Medici di amore vero fin dal primo flashback <3 *si scioglie* e siccome a quanto pare scrivere dei bb!Medici e della old generation è la mia nuova cosa preferita (quanto erano belli Contessina e Marco nei flashback) (QUANTO ERANO CHIARAMENTE OT3 CON COSIMO *strilla*) (questa serie è piena di OT3, non è colpa mia) ci ho fatto anche una [serie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317692) /o/  
> \- titolo da una canzone mai sentita prima di un certo *controlla* Will Varley  
> \- prompt: parità (COWT #9, sesta settimana @ [LDF](https://www.landedifandom.net/))

"Non puoi averla!"

"Invece sì!"

"Non sapresti cosa farci!"

"Lo vedremo!"

Le voci dei suoi nipoti la raggiungono prima ancora che abbia terminato di scendere le scale, e Contessina scuote la testa, senza tuttavia riuscire a impedirsi di sorridere appena. Non è inusuale che siano già alzati, specie durante i giorni in cui i loro genitori sono in viaggio, né lo è il fatto che abbiano già trovato qualcosa per cui litigare a quest'ora del mattino; avrebbe sperato, però, di poter avere qualche momento di pace in più.

"Bambini!" li richiama, severa. "Si può sapere cos'è questo chiasso?"

Bianca e Giuliano si voltano nello stesso istante, sollevando la testa all'unisono in un modo così buffo che Contessina, per un attimo, fatica a restare seria. Sono talmente simili, nelle espressioni e nei gesti e nel modo di prender fuoco subito per poi spegnersi un attimo dopo, che è impossibile per loro non finire a scontrarsi per ogni sciocchezza; ed è altrettanto impossibile, fortunatamente, restare arrabbiati l'uno con l'altra troppo a lungo. A volte è Lorenzo a fare da paciere, e altre volte è sufficiente che passino qualche ora lontani perchè siano loro per primi a cercarsi di nuovo.

"Buongiorno, nonna" la saluta Bianca, con una voce che fa di tutto per suonare contrita. "Perdonateci, non volevamo disturbare."

Contessina china appena il capo in segno d'approvazione, nonostante nutra più di qualche dubbio sulla sincerità delle sue scuse. A differenza di Giuliano, Bianca ha già imparato che a volte le buone maniere fanno arrivare molto più lontano della collera nell'ottenere ciò che si vuole, e anche se non sempre le riesce di non farsi dominare dall'istinto sta imparando in fretta anche quali siano i modi migliori di approfittarne. Lucrezia ha fin troppa esperienza per lasciarsi incantare dalle sue moine, ma Piero, che Dio lo benedica, è molto più debole di fronte agli occhioni della sua unica figlia di quanto gli piace pensare di essere.

Contessina è più fiera di lei di quanto dovrebbe, per questo.

Prima che possa domandarle di nuovo cosa sta accadendo, Bianca la anticipa. "Sapete dirmi dov'è lo zio Marco?"

"Proprio qui."

Lo sguardo di entrambi si illumina nell'udire il passo pesante e familiare di Marco, di ritorno dalle scuderie dopo la sua cavalcata mattutina - un'abitudine che non ha mai perso, assieme a quella di comparire d'improvviso quando c'è più bisogno di lui. Mentre i bambini gli corrono incontro, Contessina gli da' il buongiorno con un sorriso e un cenno del capo, e si stringe nelle spalle, divertita, quando lui le domanda con lo sguardo quale sia la ragione di tanto trambusto. Non hanno mai parlato più del necessario, in tutti questi anni, ma hanno condiviso molto più di quanto le parole possano esprimere.

"Zio!" lo apostrofa Bianca, arrivandogli davanti per prima con Giuliano appena dietro di lei. "Ho davvero, _davvero_ bisogno di voi."

Marco inarca un sopracciglio, facendo del suo meglio per nascondere la propria perplessità dietro un discreto colpo di tosse, e le prende una mano con tutta la cavalleria che merita una richiesta tanto accorata. "E per quale ragione, madonna Bianca, se è lecito chiedere?"

Bianca sta al gioco e ridacchia appena, lusingata, ma non si lascia distrarre. "Voglio una spada" dice, tutto d'un fiato.

"Una spada" le fa eco Marco.

Lei annuisce, compita. "Come quelle che avete costruito per Giuliano e Lorenzo" precisa. "Ne voglio una anch'io."

Giuliano incrocia le braccia al petto, palesemente contrariato dalle idee bislacche di sua sorella. Contessina gli arriva silenziosamente alle spalle e vi appoggia le mani, sorridendogli nel modo più rassicurante possibile quando Giuliano si volta a guardarla con un broncio evidente a piegargli le labbra, ma nemmeno questo sembra essere in grado di placarlo. "Sei una _femmina_ " fa presente, stizzito "e le femmine non portano spade!"

"La nonna ha detto che posso averla!" lo rimbecca Bianca.

Marco si fa attento. "Lo ha detto?" si informa, voltandosi verso Contessina con un certo divertimento.

Lei sostiene il suo sguardo, per nulla turbata. Quelle di Giuliano e Lorenzo, ovviamente, non sono che spade di legno dalla punta smussata, che consentono loro di impratichirsi nel duello senza che si facciano male; Contessina ne ricorda una uguale tra le mani di Piero, quando non era che un bambino persino più piccolo di quanto sono ora i suoi figli, e il suo sorriso si allarga al pensiero che è stato Marco, così tanti anni fa, a costruire anche quella. "Una spada serve per difendersi, prima che per attaccare" gli ricorda. "E una donna in un mondo di uomini ha molto bisogno di imparare a difendersi."

Bianca lancia un'occhiata vittoriosa in direzione di Giuliano. "E quando sarò grande" aggiunge, soddisfatta "potrò averne una vera!"

Marco scuote la testa con affetto. "Dio aiuti l'uomo che ti prenderà in moglie" commenta.

"Oh, a lui non dispiacerà. Posso fare entrambe le cose" dichiara Bianca, cercando sostegno nello sguardo di Contessina. "Sposare Guglielmo, e avere una spada."

"Non sposerai Guglielmo" la punzecchia Giuliano, e questa volta, invece di arrabbiarsi, Bianca si limita a sorridere con una punta di malizia. Se c'è una cosa di cui è sicura a proposito del proprio futuro, sicura come lo è del sole che sorge ogni mattina, è che un giorno sposerà Guglielmo. Su tutto il resto può avere ancora le idee confuse ma di questo non c'è verso di farla dubitare, e sa di avere nella nonna la sua maggiore alleata.

Antonio Pazzi è un uomo buono e onorevole, stanco quanto lei dell'inutile guerra tra le loro famiglie, e Contessina crede fermamente che la proposta di un matrimonio con suo figlio sia nata, prima che da calcoli politici o di convenienza, dal suo desiderio di ristabilire la pace. Bianca e Guglielmo, del resto, sono talmente infatuati l'uno dell'altra che è difficile non vedere il volere di Dio stesso nella loro unione. Di tanti matrimoni combinati a cui le è capitato di assistere non ce n'è uno che prometta di riuscir meglio di questo.

"Certo che lo sposerò" ribatte Bianca, dandosi l'aria di una donna fatta. "Siamo _promessi_."

Giuliano scuote la testa a sua volta. "Suo zio non vuole che lo sposi, perchè non gli piaci."

"A suo zio non piace nessuno di noi" osserva lei, storcendo il naso, e su questo Giuliano non può che darle ragione, annuendo con lo sguardo cupo riservato alle persone che non sopporta. Marco si limita a indurire la bocca in una linea senza espressione, ma non è difficile indovinare cosa sta pensando, e persino Contessina si lascia sfuggire un sospiro. Tanto quanto Antonio è determinato a cercare la pace suo fratello Jacopo sembra esserlo a perpetuare la guerra, e nonostante la sua parola abbia peso solo fino a un certo punto nell'educazione dei propri nipoti non perde occasione per tenerli lontani dai figli di Piero ogni volta che può.

"Ma se non sarà d'accordo" continua Bianca, testarda "ci penserò io a convincerlo."

Contessina sorride e le carezza la testa, rincuorata dalla sua determinazione. "E come farai?" le domanda, rendendo chiaro dal suo tono e dallo sguardo che le rivolge quale sia la risposta che si aspetta.

Bianca apre la bocca e poi si ferma, esitante, pensandoci un poco su. "Con pazienza, e parole gentili" decide, alla fine. "E con l'aiuto di Dio."

"Molto bene."

"E se non dovesse bastare, con la mia spada."

Per una volta, Contessina resta senza parole. La risata calda di Marco, del resto, è abbastanza eloquente da parlare anche per lei.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- si noti che questo plot è frutto dell'hivemind potente della chat delle Magnificers, nel senso che un giorno ho buttato lì un'idea vaga di quello che avevo in mente e "chiaramente dovrebbe andare così e così" "OMG ESATTO ERA PRECISAMENTE QUELLO CHE PENSAVO". C'è pure un pezzo di dialogo (quello in cui Contessina dice 'una donna in un mondo di uomini ha bisogno di imparare a difendersi') che era della [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate) e io glielo ho impunemente rubato <3  
> \- da quanto si vede nei flashback mi sembra pressoché canon che Marco sia stato il maestro d'armi di Lorenzo (nella 2x02 è lui che lo addestra a giostrare) e probabilmente anche di Giuliano, mentre il fatto che lo chiamino zio e che lo adorino tutti e tre ~~è canon lo stesso~~ mi sembra quantomeno plausibile, e se anche non lo fosse idgaf <3 Meno plausibile è il fatto che pare quasi che i pupi li abbiano cresciuti lui e Contessina, visto che Piero e Lucrezia nei flashback non si vedono mai (ma vabbè, chiaramente dipende dal fatto che non c'erano gli attori), da cui il mio headcanon che fossero spesso in viaggio. Del resto Lucrezia avrà probabilmente iniziato presto a tessere alleanze ovunque per diventare la HBIC che è nella S2, e Piero avrà probabilmente passato la vita a cercare di dimostrare a Cosimo di saper fare qualcosa ''XD *li abbraccia entrambi*

**Author's Note:**

> \- la seconda parte è [qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462650)!  
> \- si noti che questo plot è frutto dell'hivemind potente della chat delle Magnificers, nel senso che un giorno ho buttato lì un'idea vaga di quello che avevo in mente e "chiaramente dovrebbe andare così e così" "OMG ESATTO ERA PRECISAMENTE QUELLO CHE PENSAVO". C'è pure un pezzo di dialogo (quello in cui Contessina dice 'una donna in un mondo di uomini ha bisogno di imparare a difendersi') che era della Eli e io glielo ho impunemente rubato <3  
> \- da quanto si vede nei flashback mi sembra pressoché canon che Marco sia stato il maestro d'armi di Lorenzo (nella 2x02 è lui che lo addestra a giostrare) e immagino quindi che lo sia stato anche di Giuliano, mentre il fatto che lo chiamino zio e che lo adorino tutti e tre ~~è canon lo stesso~~ mi sembra quantomeno plausibile, e se anche non lo fosse idgaf <3 Meno plausibile è il fatto che pare quasi che i pupi li abbiano cresciuti lui e Contessina, visto che Piero e Lucrezia nei flashback non si vedono mai (ma vabbè, chiaramente dipende dal fatto che non c'erano gli attori), da cui il mio headcanon che fossero spesso in viaggio. Del resto Lucrezia avrà probabilmente iniziato presto a tessere alleanze ovunque per diventare la HBIC che è nella S2, e Piero avrà probabilmente passato la vita a cercare di dimostrare a Cosimo di saper fare qualcosa ''XD *li abbraccia entrambi*


End file.
